This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for training personnel for conducting operations on an aircraft carrier. The invention particularly relates to apparatus and methods for simulating on land the operational conditions of an aircraft carrier for training pilots and other personnel.
For many years the air components of the United States military forces have faced heavy civilian population growth in the vicinity of military airfields. As the population around an airfield grows, the possible damage caused by a crash increases. The noise level associated with flight operations both during the day and night hours causes conflict between civilian and military interests.
The problems of operating military aircraft near areas having large civilian populations are of particular importance at sites used for training pilots. Pilots training requires a large number of takeoffs and landings under all weather conditions and at all times of day. One particularly difficult situation involves training pilots for operations from aircraft carriers. For example, at Whidbey Island in the state of Washington, A-6 and EA-6 aircraft train for day and night carrier landings at a field carrier landing practice (FCLP) air field. Air crews must train from day and night carrier landings by flying in repetitive touch down and take off patterns. The patience and understanding of civilian neighbors wears thin when such practice must continue into the night and early morning hours.
There is, therefore, a need to look for new ways for training personnel and maintaining a high state of readiness while minimizing the exposure of the population of the noise of flight operations.